cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Prowse
David Prowse (1935 - ) Film Deaths *''Casino Royale ''(1967) [Frankenstein's Monster]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in the casino) when Woody Allen explodes. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Horror of Frankenstein ''(1970) [The Monster/Highwayman]: "Highwayman" is shot in the chest by Ralph Bates as David is robbing a carriage; Ralph then uses David's body to create his monster. The monster is later accidentally dissolved in a vat of acid (I forget by whom) in Ralph's laboratory. *'[[Up Pompeii (1971)|''Up Pompeii (1971)]] [Erotica's Lover]: Killed along with everybody else when the volcano erupts. *Vampire Circus (1972)' [''Strongman]: Shot in the chest (with a shotgun) by a villager when David tries to attack the crowd storming the circus grounds. *''Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell ''(1974) [Herr Schneider/The Monster]: "Schneider" commits suicide by slitting his wrists; his body is later used by Peter Cushing to create his monster. The monster is later mauled to death by the inmates in an asylum. (As the monster, David was wearing heavy ape-like make-up.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Jabberwocky ''(1977) [Black Knight]: Falls to his death after being struck by the monster's tail, as Michael Palin staggers around blindly. (An obvious special-effects dummy was used for the fall.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''The People That Time Forgot'' (1977) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983)'' [Darth Vader]: Fatally injured with a barrage of energy by Ian McDiarmid as he kills Ian; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his son (Mark Hamill). (Reportedly stuntman Bob Anderson was behind the Vader costume during his last scenes, but it's still Dave's character) (Note: While David appeared under the Darth Vader costume, the voice was provided by James Earl Jones, and Sebastian Shaw played the character after being unmasked. Due to the unique "triple-cast" nature of this role, it's listed for all three actors.) TV Deaths *[[Doctor Who (1963 series)|''Doctor Who: The Time Monster (1972)]] [''Minotaur]: Presumably drowns (off-screen) in the sinking of Atlantis. *''The Benny Hill Show: Scuttle-Vision (1984)'' [Bodybuilder]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Cupid (Benny Hill) in the park, when Benny uses a real arrow so he can take the girl himself. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) Gallery Anakinfuneral.png|The burning of Darth Vader's suit In 'Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' 2019-08-20.png|The explosion of the casino in Casino Royale Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:English actors and actresses Category:1935 Births Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Drama Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Marquand Movies Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors who died in Kevin Connor Movies Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Legends